Krait
Background Krait is one of the most successful metahuman assassins in the world, generally considered among the top ten deadliest metahumans on the planet, who has operated regularly for the past six years. The origin of his powers is unknown; in 2005 he was captured by the French, and before his escape he joked he had gained his powers by being bitten by a radioactive snake. What little is known is that his fingerprint analysis revealed he was Nimal Karunatilake, a British subject of Sri Lankan descents who worked as a janitor and general maintenance man at the London Museum until his disappearance in 2001. He had no criminal record prior his arrest in 2005, though school records do reveal he was a bit of a youthful troublemaker. (The sad truth is less than dramatic: Krait's powers emerged after an unfortunate encounter with the Serpent Syndicate while attempting to cash his paycheck after work on some random Friday. Instead of dying from the snake venom he'd been sprayed with, he began metabolising it himself; this is something only he knows.) Personality and Motivations Krait is a mercenary who works for employers who can pay him the right money for the right risk. He is not afraid of taking dangerous assignments but requires high fees for doing so and has, in the past, accepted contracts on the lives of politicians, fading celebrities, and housewives. He does not care about who the target is and will not listen to pleas for mercy. As soon as he receives a contract, he no longer considers the target as living; making the decision the target is already dead and thus worthless. In addition to the mystery regarding the origin of his powers, the reason why he turned to assassination as a means of supporting himself is unknown. Psychological profiling speculates it was only a matter of time and curiousity before Krait tried his gift out on someone, and after experimenting its applications he likely realized his potental in the world of professional assassination to which he swiftly began making a worldwide name for himself. Quote "I will spit on you when you are dead." Powers and Abilities Krait's body generates a lethal, acidic secretion he can excrete from his palms. The poison is in all of his bodily fluids, so any contact with those fluids can be lethal. He has killed his victims with a simple touch, as well as using his fangs to tear at a target's neck while using his saliva to inject the neurotoxin into the wound. Krait is immune to his own poison and has developed a thick skin granting him resistance from conventional weaponry, further enhanced by body armour. Krait's physical attributes have also been enhanced including his strength, reflexes and speed. Since becoming a famed metahuman mercenary, Krait has updated his costume. He currently wears a "venom projector" attached to each forearms which can project his acidic venom. It takes some time to hook up the gauntlets and it requires a blood supply using IV tubes. Appearance Krait has dark skin and unfeeling dead-looking eyes. He conceals his identity with a blue visor and cowl, although the top of his head is bare and shows his short black hair. His body armour is dark olive green with silver highlights along the shoulders, chest, upper arms and lower legs. He wears an "acid projector" gauntlet on each arm and wears a belt with several small pouches. Out of costume, Krait often wears black turtle-neck sweaters and black pants and is considered somewhat suave. Category:Characters Category:British Characters Category:Villains Category:Martial Artists null Category:Solo Villains Category:British Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Male Villains